If Life Was Like This
by Marshmallow Ritokii
Summary: Dante and Nero have been living with each other for quite a while and are now getting sexual desires for one another. what will become of their friendship and will Dantes deep dark secret sexual fantasy come true?
1. I was just getting started

DEVIL MAY CRY a DanteXNero fanfic

If life was like this...

Dante and Nero live together in a house remote from others,  
When Dante and Nero are secretly getting dreams about one another, they confess unconsciously during a very awkward moment that turns into something more awkwarder in ways.  
Will love conquer friendship or was this all just a "1 night stand" ?

genre: romance and comedy rated: M characters: a) Dante b)Nero

**Additional note** yaoi-contents included. rated M for alot of rough sex and gay pride =] yay

by the way, dont forget to review, if you dont like devil may cry yaoi then please do not read.

also i would like to include this is my first fanfic so i apologise for any bad bits of the story, i'll improve honestly.

Chapter 1: "i was just getting started"

It was 2am and Nero layed in bed staring at the ceiling, door-like windows opened up fully to his wide balcony where the oldlest,Dante, would be. Sitting on a chair, prepping his feet up on the little garden table reading another of his dirty a box of pizza half open on his lap, he reached into it for a warm slice of plain cheese pizza and would bite at the corner, letting the rest hang off of his mouth.

Back in the bedroom, Nero would prop his head up by resting his arms under and would stare dreamingly at the demon sitting just a meter or two away from him, he began to stare at the pizza hanging from his mouth, congering up a mental pervertion of what he longs to recieve from his lover. Getting up, looking at his topless chest then sighs alittle.

"i should really start eating properly..."he said to himself before strolling out onto the balcony, as he did so,  
the oldest moved his head to see the younger, topless demon. Surprised, he let his mouth gape alittle more than he should of and the remains of the pizza slice would drop onto the crease of his pants.  
"oh..shit..i just washed these.." He said, staring blankly at the pizza on his lap, dropping the magazine flat on the floor.

Attempting to keep himself calm, Nero was also looking in the exact same spot...

*neros thought*

"holy shit, what irony the pizza had to end up covering Dante's area...oh imagine the possibilities as to why he gaped his mouth so wide"  
The list:  
[ ] Surprised  
[ ] was yawning and it accidentally slipped  
[ ] he attempting a bite  
[ ] he was getting horny....

"but his facial expression was so..tense.. i mean c'mon, you wont turn around to look at your room mate wide eyed,  
gaping mouth, oddly blushed cheeks and a stare so intense it seemed he was staring at a naked girl..."

The list answered:  
[X] he was getting horny....

"why do i have to live with him....?" *embarrassed expression of speech*

*meanwhile*

"hey kid ? yo, ya hear me"

"hmm...so sexy..uh...oh? WHAT"

Dante sighed and dropped his eyelids alittle, staring in a squint, "did ya even listen"

"i was listening, dont worry Dante, i'll go put on a shirt"

"no.. i asked you if you could get a pair of pants out from my drawer so i can change.."

Nero felt a slight twitch in his eye as he heard the words echo in his brain.  
"so i can change"

"so i can change"

"nero"

"uh... huh?" He turned around again to see the oldest bring a hand up to his face and gently smacking it flat.

"nero..you sure you're not ill or anything? go get some sleep or something, i'll go downstairs and read my magazine somewhere else..." As Dante got up, the slice of pizza that was momentarily forgotten about flopped to the balcony's floor and was nudged a slight bit as the oldest kicked it slightly as he walked. "damn, not only do i need to clean my shoes, i to get these pants washed too...what a waste of pizza"

Nero slumped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and sighed, feeling embarrassed and alittle guilty, seeming as not only did he ruin his best "freind"s pants, but gave his friend a raging erection in the process. Sneekily checking on the other side of the room to Dante, and to his amazement, hears him unzipping the front of his pants. The youngest devil would gasp,  
not setting his gaze off of the elderly devils toned back, wishing he'd turn around for a better view.

*neros thoughts - angel / devil conscience*

angel: no nero..you shouldn't be looking at your friend getting undressed..look away!  
devil: dude..its your chance, stop lounging and take him now, just like your dream"  
angel: hey.. that wasnt a very good dream.. its bad, its a sin that must be punished..

"i want to be punished"

*reality*

"what"  
"Dante...punish me"

Dazed and confused, Dante looked at the other laying on the bed. Leaning his head to one side and wonder what he was on about and what he could be thinking in his tiny brain of his.

*dantes' thoughts*

"i know this is alittle off edge, but my hit list is only too complicated for a guy, if he was a chick then yeh i'd gladly do him."

*Dante's "invisible hit" list:  
[ ] woo them  
[ ] get the drunk or dreamy  
[ ] topless at least  
[ ] on the bed, begging  
[ ] me getting on top  
[ ] taking them once and for all ;)

*Danre's list [ compared to the current situation] :  
[X] woo them  
[X] get the drunk or dreamy  
[X] topless at least  
[X] on the bed, begging  
[ ] me getting on top  
[ ] taking them once and for all ;)

"dude, you're practically on target, he's already got a huge erection and you're just as close..just go for it..just.."

"beg for it... now Nero..beg for me"

*reality*

"D...D...DANTE? what the hell? let go of it, ow! too far"  
By then, Dante was already unconciously on the bed, straddling the very innocent looking Nero and taking a hold of his erection through his boxers and slowly tugging at it, not realising his actions, he carried on to lean into the others face and gently nip at his lips, licking and sucking softly as if Neros lips were nothing but a cold icepop.

*Neros' very muddled thoughts*

"fuck he's holding my boner..aaaagh...feels so good..wait..no! i can't give in to the warmth of his hand...aaah..but it feels so good...no!no it doesn't...ah..nghh!..no! think of an excuse.. wheres the mental dictionary when you need it.."

*Neros good excuses book* :  
[ ] my cat ate it  
[ ] i flushed my brain down the toilet  
[ ] i slept in

"aah! wrong category"  
[ ] i think you're fat  
[ ] im not saying i dont want to go out with you, im just not sure  
[ ] umm..do i even know you

"getting there"  
[ ] your braces scare me  
[ ] you got a lip ring? wont that catch my lip and hurt?  
[ ] a peircing on your WHAT?

"umm...damn i havent gotten into this situation before..think of something"  
[ ] im naked?  
[ ] dude when did i say yes?  
[ ] hey hey! hands off..

"shit.. im in deep shi- AH!! oh my god!"

*what dante did*  
He stared at the now half conscious Nero and grinned, slipping his hand through the opening of his boxers to feel the raw skin of his best friends erection, still keeping an eye on the others expression as aswell as his own hand, he gently slipped a finger from his other hand on the band of Neros' boxers and slowly but gently tugged them down his legs, enough to release the erection fully from cover and into the olders mouth.

"nnnghh..D.D..D..Dante..Ngh..N..No..please..i uh..uhhm...aaah!...Dante im hungry"  
The actions stopped and Dante raised his head far from the others area, staring confusing at the other. "if you're that hungry, the pizza is still on the balcony..unless you want a taste of me." he licked his lips, hoping Nero would chose the last option than the first, yet eating pizza during four play would be very entertaining as it was Dantes deepest darkest secret fetish before getting asigned a mission to jump through a church roof to shoot an man older than himself [ which made him lose appetite when being told the assignment ]

"i have a casserole in the oven..honestly i put it in when you ordered pizza"

"fine..go eat out your casserole then a horny friend like me"

"what"

"nothing"

"i'll be back." Nero said as he slip from underneith Dantes form and slipping on some PJ bottoms and thin slippers before opening the bedroom door and passing through it in a slow pace.

Dante sat there as if the body of Nero was still laying innocently under him, he being purched in a seated mood and stared at his hand, slightly wet from the pre-ecaculation that slowly spilled out of Neros amazing erection.

"I was just getting stared..."

Woot, first fanfic since my english essay 3 odd years ago.. ^.^ *pleased*  
yes it was a bad start but eh... please tell me what you think and any hints or tips / ideas for the next chapter.

Next Time : " Can i Continue? "


	2. Can i Continue?

Woot lol.  
this next one is gonna be a boring ish chapter, simply because i want all Yaoi into chapters :P anything that i think isn't that yaoi-ish will be in separate chapters.

If Life Was Like This

Chapter 2 "Can i Continue?" [neros point of view]

Nero slammed the half burnt casserole on the pool table of the Devil May Cry, sighing, huffing and puffing like he was running around with a bomb taped to his hand that was going to explode no sooner than 10 seconds. Well in technical terms,  
he was running around with a red hot casserole dish in his hands without a heatproof mit.

"need help kid? or does you're casserole need only YOUR attention?"

He turned around to see Dante lean again the banister of the staircase, staring at him like as if he gave up a life time of sex for a burnt casserole. [which in Dantes views, is probably what he's getting at]

"Dante..you can have some attention too, just...wheres the god damn garbage can aound here"

"its in your mouth..haha im kidding with ya, out back, i'll take it"

"k, thanks"

He raised the burnt casserole into a plastic bag and held his arm out for Dante to take hold of thr bag but instead he felt the warmth of the others hand around his, slowly being manouvered itself to Dantes lips, gently pressing again his hand before letting go, exchanging the bag now to his hand as he walked to the back door.

"what was that about?" He thought to himself, staring at the other devils back, watching him throw the bag in the bin before brushing his hands off like he was building some sort of project and grinned at him.

"can i continue"

"what"

"upstairs..what i was doing..can i continue"

"heck no"

"why..."

Nero actually didnt know the reason why he wont let dante carry on with his little Oral session, simply because his and dante's [ok, maybe not anymore, just Neros'] member was not erect and dantes was, he simply couldn't of said yes and hoped for the best.

"because im hungry ok? i'm going to order fresh pizza, i'll walk this time. im not going to top the phone bill even more"  
"but we have plently in the refridgerator, heat some up?"

Great, he thought, i cant really argue with Dante, he has a point... better not waste money on any more pizza, be in calling or paying. He sighed and took out a box and checked the contents, only half a pizza remained and he had no time to argue as his stomach began to rumble loud enough for Dante to laugh from the other side of the Kitchen/living area.

Great..thing just cant get any better..

=D

pizza sex coming soon don't worry ;)


	3. If Nero got in the shower

HAHA ok i might make this chapter abit more yaoi =3  
well only because you lovely people love it so much lolwhat would happen if you take a shower while living with Dante?  
well i practically only know 5 people that would love me to continue writing chapters for this ;)  
not mentioning any names of course, you're all safe ;) *wink wink*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

If Life Was Like This Chapter 3: what would happen if you take a shower while living with Dante?

The day was getting hotter and hotter, the bedsheets where warm under Neros back and the air was steamy thick than none of this was helping nero to cool off what just happened in the bedroom and downstairs, so he ended up taking a nap after eating 2 slices of pizza and had Dante begging for the rest for 30 minutes before giving up and hopping up the stairs.

"the best thing that'll cool me off is a shower..just..." He looked over at the closed door and paused for a few seconds.  
"what if he comes in and sees me naked?" He sighed again and returned to stare at the ceiling, wondering wether the idea of an ice cold shower will soothe him better or if it will do no good and expect the worst. Again, he began to sigh and shut his eyes, focusing on the darkness of his eyes, and fell into deep sleep.

-Neros dream-

"Nero, i love you and i always will" Dante spoke with such softness and peace in his voice, his hand was soft to touch as it gently brushed against Neros cheek, which made him blush and alittle hard too.

"Dante, i love you too, but...you know this a bad thing to do, we're friends, right?" He looked back at the older devils face and couldn't help but feel nothing but happiness as he gave off a small, sweet smile.

"but i love you..." Was all Nero could hear as Dante's figure etched closer, his face almost touching his, lips barely touching each other before they began a kiss so sweet and delightful that Nero caught a slight taste of cheese pizza in Dantes tongue.

-reality [damn.. T_T]-

Nero shot up quickly, blood rushed to his head and he began to felt dizzy, clenching onto his head from either end, he felt sweat drip off his hands, nose and chest.

"i need a shower, wether or not Dante rushes in or whatever, i'm getting in a shower"

Nero sprung to his feet and walked down the hall to the bathroom, he made sure his steps didn't echo as he walked because he didn't want Dante to hear him and get suspicious or eager to do things with him. When he reached the door, he shut it just as slow and gently as his footsteps were, after a short pause of silence to check on the older devil, he raised a fist in the air and pulled it back down in a winning pose.

The younger devil opened the glass door of the shower and turned only the cold tap on. He saw no point in turning on the hot water when he wants to cool down. Nero removed his clothes and placed them, folded neat, on the little medicine cuboard which lay on the floor.

The reason in this being there was because 5 months ago when Nero became ill and lost all the painkillers because there temporary spot was on the kitchen side, where loads of pizza boxes kept getting stacked so they decided in a medicine cabinet and forgot to buy screws to hang it up on wall ever since. so thats the little story of the medicine cuboard.

After a few minutes of waiting for the water to be ice cold, he re-opened the glass door, slipped in, and left the door slightly open, incase of emergencies such as:

[ ] Dante fell on an old bit of pizza he left on the floor  
[ ] Dante having pizza withdrawals yet the pizza he wants isnt there and calls for nero to get some  
[ ] Nero slipped up on the soap  
[ ] Lady barging in again for "women problems" [which made nero sick last time that happened]

The water was amazing on Nero's skin, it was so cold it made him groan alittle from pleasure and relief from the heat. He took hold of the soap and began to run it across his chest, under his arms, over his shoulders, down his chest to his area which made him moan quietly to himself. He widened his eyes alittle and looked down to where his hand and the soap was, and to his amaze, his member became rock hard and erect. He began to blush and hoped to god dante didn't barge into the bathroom right now.

He let out a sigh, feeling his cheeks hot with embarassment and dropped the bar of soap, replacing the space with his member and slowly started to rub his hand up and down, taking a bite of his lip, still hoping to god Dante wouldn't come in. Not now, please, not now...

"dante..."

"yes?"

"what the! DANTE!"

He turned around and could just about see the figure of Dante in the steamed glass, surprised and shocked, he let go off his member and pretended to carry on washing, his face bright pink.

"you called me kid, so whats the problem, need help washing?"

he bit his lip and turned away again, facing the shower pole itself, hiding his erection from Dante.

-Nero's thoughts-

"Dude, he's right there...just say yes! you want him to wash you, you want him to touch you! ask for it, beg! Nero, beg!"

-reality-

"no Dante, i uh...i'm not a kid anymore."

"ha! you sure still act and look like one. no offense kid, but you don't have any pubic hair yet"

"WHAT! and how to do you know that!"

"i've been staring at you long enough in the shower, i think i have a right to know."

"YOU!....YOU!...you what?"

Bynow, it was Dante's turn to blush. He coughed alittle, raising his hand to his mouth and threw the nearest towel at the glass door. "Just hurry up alright?" He didn't bother looking back at the younger devil and he slammed the door shut behind himself.

-neros thoughts-

"you idiot.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dear friend Dante...no they didn't smex XD [yet]  
but i promise you all that there will be some good action, you just have to be good little pervy boys and girls and soon you'll be rewarded with cookies and yaoi!

Chapter 4: "i didnt give oral to the pizza, honestly"


	4. I Didn't Give Oral To The Pizza

Muahaha! Dante's had alittle fun watching Nero in the shower.  
Now its time for Nero to learn abit about Dante...will things go wrong or will things get twisty ^.^ -BTW my dear friend Dante...you'll get pizza soon i promise ;) though this chapter is just the start.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Life Was Like This Chapter 4: "i didnt give oral to the pizza"

Dante hopped down the stairs in a hurry, huffing and puffing. He jumped down the last three and began to pace the area,  
tugging at his hair at times and grunting a few times.

"fuck dude, you just practically told him you watch him shower, fuck what to do! this is bad, he must think im some pervert and move out, no...it can't happen...grrr!" he flopped down on the couch and smothered his face with a cushion,  
calming his breathing.

After a moments of silence and deep breathing, he pushed the cushion off of his face and placed it back down on the couch,  
shaking his head to the side so his face wouldn't be poking his eye. He looked around the room, thinking of many things that he could do to distract himself from the embarassment.

He shot back up and checked the refridgerator for, you guessed it, pizza. He was surprised to see a practically barely touched pizza box, he opened it up and only 1 or 2 slices were missing. shutting the lid again he closed the fridge door and prepped the slices on a plate and placed them in the microwave and set the timer for 10 minutes. Dante leaned on the kitchen side, one foot propped up on a cuboard door and his arms crossed against his chest, he lowered his head to gaze at the floor and as he did so, his sleek silver hair just about covered his view.

-Dantes thoughts-

"y'know...Nero IS pretty hot, so what are you waiting for? a new hit list?"

-reality-

Dante snapped his fingers, his thoughts giving him the extra boost he can get to win Nero's love and the consent to do what the hell he pleased.

He grabbed a notepad full of old misson notes and reports and flicked to a fresh peice of paper and began to write in,  
what was ment to be, his neatest.

Dante's awesome hit list for Nero only.  
note to self, Nero cannot find this, so knowing you, you big klutz, hide it!

[ ] Get close to nero, do things he likes.  
[ ] if not, just talk to him  
[ ] slip some aphrodisiac in his drink and sex him up real good ;)

"no...no good.." He scrunched up the paper and threw it randomly on the floor. The microwave bell sounded off and Dante went to get the pizza, opening the microwave and grabbing the plate with a heat-proof mit, unlike Nero, he thought to himself,  
im the smartest of us 2, he closed the door again and sat down on the couch with the plate on the other end.

"well...cheers!" Dante picked up a peice of pizza and raised it to himself as if he just made a special toast on a very important wedding. He stared up at it and paused for a few seconds, he looked around then traced the set-out of the stairs to check that there was no lurking Nero stalking him at all. He paused for silence and heard nothing.

"kid must be sleeping...i dont blame him, not i can have some time to myself...oh nero..." Dante stared again at the pizza,  
imagining if it would of been something else more...appealing and "rounder". To his surprise, he looked down at his pants and he could see a large tent built inside. dante groaned and sighed heavily, grabbing the pizza slice from both ends and started to twist it up into a roll.

"fist step to over-coming my fetish..." The devil grinned as he looked at the now rounded "roll" of pizza that was tightly grasped in his hand as he raised it slowly to his mouth. Dante waited for a moment to check for any noise of movement before doing what he planned on doing for quite a while.

Slowly, he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and gently licked the so called "tip" of the pizza, tasting the cheesy topping and odd bits of tomato sauce inbetween. He smiled and chuckled to himself, he never really thought he'd be doing this, specially when Nero is probably directly above him, any loud noise would wake the younger demon up and it would all be over. He continued, pressing the slice of pizza close to his lips, saving the taste of tomato.

By now, his imagination took over and his senses were drowned in sexual tastes, touches and motions. The tomato was now turned into a luxurious texture of pre-ejaculation, the rough surface of the pizza was now changed to the soft surface of what Dante imagined to be, Neros' hard erection. Nothing could go wrong now, surely.

The devil then opened his mouth and took the pizza slowly in his mouth, licking the outsides and the inside, getting a mixed variety of taste as imagination and reality collided together, coungering up a taste of "pizza tasting penis" to what Dante's imagination has given him. he closed his eyes, begging Nero wouldn't run in on him giving oral to a pizza slice which was nothing but neros sweet erection to him.

teasing himself only for a moment, he started to jolt his hand alittle, pushing more of the roll into his mouth then back out.  
At this point, his imagination fully took over of both body and soul and Dante surrendered in the moment. His hand tensed and this caused him to squeeze on the pizza's end, forcing tomato sauce and toppings to come through the other end and into Dante's mouth, making him groan from the pleasurable taste of him imagination.

"Does that feel good, Dante?"

The devil paused for a split second before re-opening his eyes and stopping all actions to look infront of him to see the form of Nero almost in proportion to where the pizza was angled in Dante's view. He clenched a fist, causing more tomato sauce to come spilling out, some landing on his nose and lips, the rest oozed down onto his naked torso. This couldn't get any better could it? Dante thought to himself.

"I didn't give oral to the pizza, honestly."

Nero looked down at the older devil as he began to grin, keeping his laughter in as much as possible. He admired the sauce that covered Dantes lips, imagining if only the roll of pizza was nothing more than his own erection, the sauce would be alittle more discoloured in white than red.

"you better clean up the mess...or...let me do it for you?"

"no i can do it myself honestly...i'll be fin---nghh Nero!?"

While Dante was in the process of speaking, Nero has enough time to get onto his knees infront of the older devil and lick off bits of the pizza's sauce from his stomach, some just about touching the band of Dantes pants as Nero traced his tongue up the devils torso and onto his nipple, flicking his tongue slowly, almost purposly getting him turned on as he was pretending to lick off sauce.

"did THAT feel better than a pizza shoved in your face?" He chuckled to himself as he raised his head to see the older devil stare down at him in a way to express the phrase " you did not just do that? "

-dantes thoughts-

"ok, abort all plans, just get on with it! he's practically got a hit list of his own the cheeky son of a--!!"

-what nero did-

He continued staring at the older devil, waiting for an answer. The only he got was a small poke on his chest, he looked down to see Dante was completely turned on with an raging erection showing in his pants. He grinned once more and thought to himself to continue having his way with Dante with the "half conscience" state that he was in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

=D the best so far?  
i know, im teasing all of you because unlike all the other horny little fanfic authors, i like to build suspence and "starters" before going onto the "main course.  
is anyone up for dessert too?

~Btw my friend Dante: Enjoying it so far? dont worry my good little fanfic boy ^^ i'll keep you updated like you said.

Chapter 5 comming soon you horny buggers.  
Chapter 5: The talk

**additional Note** next chapter is gonna be alittle boring, if you wanna skip then do so- heres a mini-summary:

Dante and Nero decide to talk about their feelings for each other, why they did the stuff they did and will Dante finally have the courage to tell Nero his pizza fetish. [and will nero agree to doing it too ?]

Stay tuned, horny buggers!


	5. i think i love you

Here it is Horny Buggers...Chapter 5 =D  
i got a review saying this chapter shouldn't be boring, but c'mon- you're all horny buggers and you expect alot of raunchy sex in every chapter =D  
lol but yeh you'll get what you've all been waiting for soon enough.

btw my friend Dante~ im sorry about Nero bargining in on the pizza thing .

but there will be pizza sex soon enough so be good my little fanfic boy and i'll give you a cookie ^^ XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Life Was Like This Chapter 5: "I Think i Love You"

Dante shot up from the couch and paced the room, tugging at his hair and muttering to himself. This didn't happen, he thought to himself, of all the things in the world...this happened...just talk to him. Go For it.

Nero got up from his knees and rested his hands on his hips and grinned. "did you enjoy that Dante? 'cuz i did."

"Nero this isn't funny...sit down, we need to talk"

The younger Devil Nodded and sat down where dante was sitting not so long ago, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and rested his arm on the back of the couch, patting the space next to him as a request for the older devil to sit beside him.

Dante sighed and sat alittle further away from the spot nero was patting and rested his elbows on his knees and looked at the younger devil, he started to admire the kiddish expression on his face which made him smile some in the process. When thinking about it, Nero did look very hot, even though at times it pissed him off to think Nero hasn't said anything about how he feels about him since dante did watch him masterbate in the shower.

"i have a question for ya, kid"

"ok Dante, I'm listening"

"what are you're feelings, exactly, about me?"

To his amaze, Nero actually never thought about how he felt for Dante. He didn't know wether his feelings towards him was just really good friendship or a strong bond of love. He leaned further back into the couch and stared at the ceiling.

-nero's thoughts-

i don't know what to say to him, i mean...just look at him. He is really good looking and for quite some time he has made me feel happy, his cockiness and sarcasm makes me smile but i'm not sure if its all just because of our big friendship.  
Well seeing him on the balcony with the pizza on his...very appealing...member...made me think of really awkward things.  
well...an oral session for one, then again he did attempt oral on the pizza...gosh...watching him do that got me really turned on...just thinking that it was my erection in his hand, in his mouth...ah...just tell him straight.

-reality-

"well Dante, i dont know how to put this in any other way so i guess i'll have to just say it as it is, When i look at you,  
i feel happy and you always make me smile, i mean, yeh in a friendly way. But you do the most weirdest and stupidest things ever which makes me think different. Like...the pizza when i walked onto the balcony, i mean, yeah it dropped on your member but it made me think of it. Umm...when saw me shower, i had a very strong...urge to pull you in with me...i...grr...i don't know...oh, watching you doing that...thing...to the pizza, well i,uh, kept imagining that it wasn't just a pizza slice. Grr Dante what i'm trying to say is..."

Nero trailed off and became silent, he breathed alittle heavier and lowered his head to stare at the older devil, who was staring back, awaiting for him to finish his sentence. Great, he thought, no turning back.

"I think i love you."

That was the answer Dante was waiting to hear all along, it echoed in his brain and he smiled at the thought.

"i guess i do too, Kid."

Nero's cheeks turned a bright colour of pink as the older devil rests both of his hands on the couch, close to nero's thigh,  
and he leaned closer to his face. He stared back at Dante, taking in all the detail of his face, the odd bits of sleek silver hair that strayed out of his bangs, the deep dark hazel colour of his eyes and the odd bits of stubble on his chin from where Dante missed while shaving. He swallowed and gaped his mouth alittle, trying to speak but all he could do was stare at the face, of what he wanted to be, his lover.

Dante took the oppertunity to lean alittle further and nip Nero's lip softly. He grinned at the taste that touched his lips and began to kiss the younger devil, softly pressing his lips against Nero's, waiting for entry, and gently placed a hand on the back of Nero's neck, rubbing his fingers up and down slowly, trying to get a response. Instead, he pulled away and took another glance at the younger and chuckled alittle.

Nero's face was almost pale, his mouth still gaped alittle and his eyes slightly wide. He couldn't believe that Dante admitted to him that he loved him. He went to look at the older devil and saw him laughing. Blushing, he shook his head and coungered a small grin like as if nothing happened at all.

"y'know what would really suit the mood, kid?"

"what?"

Dante got up and went into the fridge and took out a box of pizza.

"anyone up for some pizza sex? i know i am" He winked at Nero and had already started to re-heat the pizza in the microwave.  
He heard a small noise behind him and he turned around to see nero clutching his sides and laughing.

"what's gotten into you?"

"haha... oh dante...you and your pizza."

He blinked some and sighed alittle, the way Nero said his name made him feel happy, and horny. The way he name was said, so soft and husky. He smiled and but his hands to his hips. "so, what about the pizza?"

"you're not actually planning on eating pizza while we have sex are you?" Nero looked at him and lowered his face, raising an eyebrow and making a very different type of smirk to dante, if this was Nero's way of seducing him, it was working.

"what...do you not want pizza?" the older devil pushed out his bottom lip and widened is eyes in a sad expression and walked over to Nero, going onto his knees in a praying pose and blink continuingly at Nero which made him laugh even more.

"oh Dante, you make me laugh so much!" Nero just about was able to talk through the laughter, he had been imagining Dante eating a slice of pizza while taking him from behind and the image that was made was very humourous. He got up off of the couch and kneeled down next to Dante and smirked alittle. The little " act " dante just displayed for Nero made him feel alittle guilty.

"y'know, maybe i might make a few acceptions" he winked and wrapped his arms around Dante, slightly pushing himself onto him,  
making both him and Dante fall down onto the wood panelled floor...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

I'm gonna be really mean now and tease all you horny buggers.  
so here's a Question :

WHO WANTS TO SEE SOME DANTE X NERO ACTION?

Review soon people and i might make an acception and write the pizza sex chapter )  
c'mon people, do it for my best friend dante =D

Next chapter: Chapter 6: "let me have some pizza too,Dante"

BTW dante - O_O )  
lol i'm just kidding, but yes seriously, if you want the pizza sex scene my beloved fanficers have to beg for it.


End file.
